Twilight Meet the cast of twilight
by XxSlytherinQueenxX
Summary: The Cast of Twilight Cullen children & Jacob Black & Bella Swan go to a boarding school in England for a British drama programme BDP . One of the actors fall for the Youngest Cullen Ellie-Rose, Full summ inside
1. IntoductionPrologue

**Twilight meet the cast of Twilight **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story except my character Ellie-Rose which is my little sister's name she gave me permission to use this the Cullen's belong to the great Stephanie Myers and the actors mention belong to them selves.

**Summery**: The Cast of Twilight (Cullen children & Jacob Black & Bella Swan) go to a boarding school in England for a British drama programme (BDP). They soon realise where Stephanie Myers found her Cullen's. They also find out that they gave there names to her because they fitted her stories They find out that Twilight was bases on a true vampire/human relationship. They youngest Cullen Ellie-Rose Cullen falls head over heals and in love with the buffest Actor there. This is her Twilight story.

**Prologue:** Hi, my names is Ellie-Rose Cullen, well my real name is Ellie-Rose Esme Alice-Marie Cullen. I'm the youngest Cullen, at the age of seventeen I'm about 4months younger than my brother Edward but we find it better to pose as fraternal (non- identical) Twins. I've been with the Cullen's for about 3 and half years. We moved to London about a year ago. Let me tell you about my 'family' I live with three sisters and three brothers, Alice, Edward, Rosaline, Emmett, Jasper and Bella and my parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen, we are kind of a dysfunctional family as people would say. Well my family _are together as in like husband and wife_ type. Emmett the eldest boy is with Rosaline the oldest girl, then Jasper the middle boy is with Alice the middle girl then there is Edward the youngest boy who is with Bella who is older than me by 2 months. Your thinking that Carlisle and Esme are mad for letting these marrages/relationhips go a head well that's because they are not related at all, non of them, their soul mates, yes soul mates together for ever, that's because they _can _live _forever_. We are something that normal people will call monsters we have had stories published about different things about our kind, all one thing saying **monster** but one person our 'auntie'(she is Esme's sister) published one story about us the _truth_ . We are the same our kind but completely different. We hunt animals, yes _hunt _them that's because we are _**vampires**_**.** This is my twilight story but the role is reversed I'm the monster and the human fell in love with me. That human was** Kellan Lutz. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Twilight meet the cast of Twilight **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story except my character Ellie-

Rose which is my little sister's name she gave me permission to use this the Cullen's belong to the great Stephanie Myers and the actors mention belong to them selves.

**Chapter 1**

"EMMETT CULLEN GET YOUR BIG FAT ASS OF ROSIE AND LETS GET GOING" I scream upstairs even though it is not needed. This was the usual morning in the Cullen house hold. Me screaming at Emmett and Rosie who are having sex with each other all night. I have never known any one to have more sex than them two. They never finish in time for school.

"All right shrimp were coming bloody screaming vampire" he mumbled

"Good bloody hurry up then" I said. "Autie Steph said those actors that are portraying you in her movie are coming at school today for the BDP"

"Yes, I want to see which good looking actor portraits me" he said appearing next to fully clothed and ready.

"Well it is certainly NOT Leonardo DiCaprio" Edward smirks

"Ahh so that's the actor you have been thinking of all week." I tease

"Shut up"

"GUYS HURRY UP" Alice screams from her Porsche jumping up and down, while Jasper tries to carm her down.

"Hurry up Rosie" I said towards the stairs

"What I'm in the convertible" she says fro her red convertible

"Bollocks" I curse

"ELLIE-ROSE" Esme scolds from some where in the house

"Sorry mum" I race to the Volvo before Edward and Bella drive off.

We arrived at St. Anne's boarding school in record time.

"Yes we bet last week's time" Emmett says high fiving Jasper

"Yeh we did" I said high fiving him and Jasper

"Look at them"

"It's really them"

"OMG it Robert Patterson"

"OMG there hotter in person"

"It's Myers"

"I can't believe there here"

We herd whispers, shouts and even screaming but –

"YO! STEPH OVER HERE" Emmett screams across the car park

"Emmett, are you mad?"

"Of course they will go to the Cullen's she is there Auntie"

"Hey Guys" Stephanie Myers said coming over to us, yes she our aunt but we never get mentioned because we don't want the press on us because of well you know our secret and before you ask se is one to but human blood does not effect her at all she don't like it so she eats human food (YUCK)

Then it hit me like to of bricks their sent one of them. It was a sweet smell like candy and mixed fruit with the mix of links deodorant.

Jasper must of realised what is happening so he grabbed the back of my arm and rubbed his thumb on the back trying to carm me, every one my family know that this technique always carms me down.

"Hey" we all say

Every one these are my nieces and nephews who gave me there names for my twilight story

"What all of them?" one of the actors said, he had curly dark hair and he had muscles but not to much and not to little.

"Yep including my sister and my brother in law"

"Cool" said one of the others. He was very muscularly and he has short dark hair.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Jasper his twin Rosaline and Emmett his brother Edward his Twin Ellie-Rose and my sister Bella

"And this is Robert, Kirsten, Jackson, Ashley, Niki, Taylor, and last but not least Kellan" my auntie pointed out to the actors

_Kellan, Kellan, Kellan he's the one _

_Are you sure?_

_YES Eddie he's blood sings to me _

_Right we keep an eye on you because this is normal but you can do it your stronger than any of us human blood doesn't appeal to you _

_Like I don't know that bells ringing let go to class _

That's my power I could read minds and hold a convocation with Edward we share the connection.

Also blood does not appeal to me or Steph or even Carlisle who works with blood nearly every day.

Lessons were the same as usual nothing but talk about the actors of twilight, people trying to get in to the drama room but always get caught.

It wasn't till I got home something happened _he _was there _Kellan Lutz _god I've avoided him all day and he's at my house and the nerve of my dad says to us that they will be staying with us. _Humans staying with vampire._

**What did you think first chapter on my firs twilight sorry please review and sorry it long but got carried away will up date but not yet getting my GCSE results tomorrow **

**Thanks**

**/lutz**


End file.
